r u n a w a y
by amaranthine.smile
Summary: He’s running again, but it’s useless // her voice always calls him back again. ---- roxiné ; oneshot


̈ ̈̈ ̈̈̈ **R U N ****A**** W**** A**** Y** » «

_by_ _x_**;**_ - ammy _

is _x_**;** one-shot

**has **_x_**;** **roxiné** ( ?

» - - - «

_he's running again ,_

**but it doesn't matter , because**

no matter how many times he runs away ,

her voice always calls him back again .

» - - - «

» He's running again– why does he always run? She often asks herself this question. Why? He knows that she will only bring him back again, so why does he do it?

« He's running again. How many times has he done this now? He's lost count. But it doesn't matter. He's going to make it this time– he _has_ to. He's gotten farther than he ever has before– surely that must be a good sign?

» She'll have to bring him back again, like she always does. She sighs, slightly. She is rather tired of chasing after him. Still, he isn't something the Organization can afford to lose. Slowly, she stands up, and closes her drawing pad. She carefully sets it down on the table, then quietly exits the room.

« He's passing Memory's Skyscraper now. He's starting to honestly think he'll make it this time. Even though he's running hard and breathing is difficult, he manages to give a small laugh. This is it. He's going to finally escape from this place, and she's not there to stop him.

» She walks the dark streets of The World That Never Was with no fear. She knows there is nothing here that can hurt her. The Heartless that roam the streets hardly spare her a glance. She has no heart– what use is she to them?

« The Heartless are appearing now, but he doesn't care. They won't come after him– he doesn't have a heart, after all. Even if he did, he wouldn't be afraid. He has the Keyblade, they can't hurt him. There is only one thing in The World That Never Was that can stop him now.

» She sees him now, though he has yet to notice her. He's still running, and this saddens her. Actually– it doesn't. She doesn't have a heart after all. It's just a thought she has– that it's sad that he keeps trying to run away. She shakes her head with a small sigh, then opens her mouth and calls, _"Roxas!"_

« He stops. Just like that. He doesn't want to– but he stops. Because her voice is that one thing that can stop him in his tracks and drag him back home. It is the one thing keeping him here, the one reason he isn't long gone from The World That Never Was.

» She looks at him sadly– except it's not really sadness, is it? It's just a fake emotion she knows nothing about. Just like _he _doesn't know what he's doing. He's so confused, isn't he? Wanting to leave the Organization, how silly. She'll have to bring him back, like she always does. _"Roxas, come back,"_ she calls out in her bewitching voice.

« He doesn't want to, but he turns and slowly walks back to her. He hates that voice so much. Because no matter how hard he tries, he can't escape it. He stares at her with empty, emotionless, lazuline eyes. _"I hate you,"_ he says, though he knows it is a lie.

» She smiles– but it is a cold, emotionless one. For her, a smile is simply a way to convey a certain thought– she never does it because she is _happy_, oh no. Nobodies can't feel, after all. _"No, you don't. You can't hate. No emotions, remember?"_

« He smirks, because he knows something she doesn't. He knows that even though she's right, she's so, so wrong. He doesn't hate her, that much is true. But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel anything _else_. _"Are you so sure of yourself?"_ he whispers to her.

» Cerulean eyes are momentarily clouded over in confusion. Then, those skies clear again, and she laughs at his silliness– thinking he has emotions, how stupid! _"I forgot. You still think you can feel, don't you?"_

« He almost laughs as well when she says that– though for different reasons. Almost. Instead, he settles for a knowing smirk. _"I know I can."_ Because if he doesn't, why hasn't he left already?

» She shakes her head ruefully. _"How stupid of you."_ Really, how can he think such things? He is a _Nobody_, he can't feel!

« He shrugs slightly, because he knows he is right. He knows that if he didn't feel, he would be long, long gone by now. He knows that the only things keeping him in this empty, emotionless world are his feelings for a girl he hates so much but can't help but love.

» She sighs slightly, wishing she could convince him to let go of such foolish ideas. Perhaps it is because he is the Nobody of the Keyblade Wielder. He was closer to his Other's heart than any of the other Nobodies were. But that didn't mean he had one himself– if he did, he wouldn't be a Nobody. _"Let's go back now, Roxas,"_ she says, hoping that back with all the other Nobodies, his mind will clear and he will remember what he is.

« He shrugs, not really caring. He's been caught, and captured. Again. It's happened so many times now that he really could care less about where she takes him. As long as he can run away from it, it won't bother him. Really, all he wants is to get away from her because he loves her so much he can't stand it. But the truth is, it's all completely pointless. Because no matter how many times he runs away, her voice will always call him back again.

» - - - __** F I N** - «

Yeah I don't know what I was thinking either.  
Usually I have Roxas the one in denial about  
having emotions.

Gah.

This whole thing was just too darn depressing.  
I'm going to go read some Zack and Aeris fluff  
to cheer me up.

_-wanders off to do just that-_

[**Fuu**] _Review._

[**Roxas**] _Please don't._

[**Naminé**] _But Roxas, it encourages her._

[**Roxas**] _Exactly my point._

**x**_----__» _**disclaimer**_;;_ Kingdom Hearts, Roxas & Naminé(and Fuu too), etc. © Square Enix(otherwise known as: not me)


End file.
